Sky Carter-Hope
Personality Rid of the insecurities of her younger years, Sky is everything one would expect a spoiled little rich girl to be. Arrogant, boastful and insistent that she is going to get her way, by Merlin! She also cares about the social ladder and is certain of her place on it, and completely determined to climb it, no matter what. The adults around her would say that she is actually smart, she just applies it the wrong way. Gone too, are her prankster ways. Early Life Sky was born into a very wealthy wizarding family. The ironic thing about her family's money is that it's all from a muggle company (her great grandfather founded the popular retail chain Wall-Market, an alternative to the even more known Walmart). She was raised like a princess, and had everything money could buy. At the age of five, Sky started her education at an elite muggle private school. She was well liked by her peers (despite the overconfidence and lame ability to keep up with friends). Her teachers, however, reported that while she was very smart, she had a tendency to not do her homework. At the age of seven, after an argument with her mother on that very topic, Sky showed her first sign of magic by making her textbooks fly into the toilet. After that, her father and aunt began regaling her with tales of their Hogwarts days in order to prepare her for hers. At eleven, she did, indeed, get her Hogwarts letter and off she went! Hogwarts Years First Year Sky started her first year at Hogwarts with a bang, (almost) literally! She set off a stinkbomb in a house meeting led by the Head Boy and Girl. She was trying to get a housemate she felt was being mean, and ended up serving detention for Professor Lafay (yes, the other girl got the same punishment). Not to long after that, she meet Erin ( whom she supposes could be called a friend), and went on a fun adventure in the Room of Requirement. About mid way through the school year, strange things started happening around Hogwarts. Stuff started disappearing, there was a fire, just strange things like that. It was revealed at the end of term feast to be the work of a baby!house elf (after, of course, said baby elf caused all kinds of mayhem there, too). At the end of this term Sky returned back to New York, eagerly awaiting her second year. Second Year Sky's second year at Hogwarts was a whirlwind of activity, what with the school celebrating it's 1000 year anniversary and all. On top of that, the creatures from the Forbidden Forest began randomly appearing on the school grounds, scarring some of the students and exciting others. When asked why, one of the creatures explained that there was something in the forest scarring them just as much their sudden appearance was scarring the students. When Professors Scabior, Williamson, Vindictus and Roslund went investigate, they returned with a weird orb thing. This orb was passed around all around until it landed with Headmaster Tate. As for personal happenings, Sky was pulled from Hogwarts toward the end of her second year, due to her grandfather's sudden death. Her father no longer approved of her being so far from home for such a long period of time. So, Sky was enrolled back in her old muggle private school, with a magic tutor spending an hour or so with her everyday. Muggle Private School Sky's return to the Constance Billard School was eventful, to say the least. She found that her mortal enemy from her youth (Libby Summers) now wanted to be all buddy buddy, her former bestie (Karina Smith) was now the rather evil queen bee and wanted nothing to do with her, and perhaps much more complicated, her male neighbor (Cory Schmidt), the one that also attended Constance Billard, was romantically interested in her. She decided to tackle the easiest problem first and befriended her former enemy, who turned out to be a much better friend than her former one. With both Libby and Cory's help, Sky ended up earning back her top spot in the school. Much to Karina's disgust, which ended up sparking an out and out war for dominance between the two former friends. The school's teachers put a stop to this after a well aimed glass shattered right in Karina's face one day, almost taking out her eye. The two girls and their friends were locked in the counselor's office and told that they couldn't come out until they had come to a truce. Which they did rather quickly, because who wants to be stuck in a counselor's office all day? They still haven't found out who threw the glass...... The next year led to Sky admiting that she had feelings for Cory (or Schmidt, as she affectionately calls him), and they began to date. Their relationship was largely drama free and they were the 'it' couple of the school. Return To Hogwarts Fifth Year Sky found out towards the end of her fourth year (or freshman year of high school), that she would be returning to Hogwarts, due to her parents wanting her to have a more formal and traditional magical education, which they felt that she wasn't receiving from her magic tutor. And they felt that it would be easier for her to take her OWLs in a school. So, Sky went to London for the summer, to stay with her aunt and get caught up with the goings on in the wizarding world, so that she wouldn't be so out of the loop. This put an end to her relationship with Cory, since that both felt that a long distance relationship wouldn't work for them. Once back in London, she found out that an election for the Hogwarts Board of Governors was happening and that her aunt had decided to run. Sky thought this was a brilliant idea and eagerly agreed to help spread the good word about Aunt Roxi. But she was soon hampered by the school gossip rag Aprecium and gave it up as a lost cause. Meanwhile, the most interesting thing going on the wizard school was that the candidates had been invited to sit in on and evaluate the classes. Which lead the professors to stick with the more safe topics, in hopes of keeping their jobs. A fact that Sky didn't mind very much, as it gave her time to get used to the school again. But then Professor Scabior, who usually had some pretty interesting lessons, shocked (and bored) the Hogwarts population when he brought his son in to teach them all..... about superheroes..... in front of the person evaluating him. Later in the term, the Board of Governors election results were released. Unfortunately, her aunt hadn't been elected Sixth Year Sky returned to New York that summer with a feeling that things were only about to get weirder. And they did. During the annual family Fourth of July barbecue, her aunt announced that Sky was about to become someone's cousin for the first time (on her dad's side, anyway). Yes, Aunt Roxi was pregnant! But the surprises didn't end there, no. Later that summer, she found out that she was also about to become a big sister as well. She's still figuring out how she feels about this, since she's been an only child for sixteen years..... Once she was back at Hogwarts, she, along with the rest of the school, found out that the school was now broke. Over the summer, someone broken into the Hogwarts vault at Gringotts and stolen everything. As a result, the Headmistress sold off various things in the school, including the dinnerware. Gone too were the house-elfs that had always belonged to the school, seemingly to never be seen again, leaving only Toddles who hadn't actually belonged to the school but had been adopted. Which meant that, on top of having to eat off paper plates with plastic utensils, the food at Hogwarts seriously sucked, as Toodles wasn't much of a cook. Deciding to survive off of whatever her parents and aunt could owl over, Sky tried out for the Quidditch team,figuring that she would need some way to keep the weight off, since the only foods that were practical to owl were prepackaged junk food. She made it onto the team as a reserve, and therefore was subjected to the captain's, Dylan Montmorency's, crazy team diet. Which turned out to be a good thing, since it not only forced Sky to cook her own meals, but it saved the entire team from what turned out to be alihotsy laced ice cream. Ice Cream that basically made everyone who ate it WAY too cheerful. A cheer that ended up attracting dementors to the school. At first, the dementors just showed up occasionally, first at that terms Fright Fest, where the monsters attacked the Arithmency professor, Professor Hadley. Sky was one of the many students and professors who tried to hold them off to no avail until Professor Vintren showed up and conjured up a ton of patronuses that drove the dementors off. The second dementor attack came during the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game, where the 'Terror Twins' and Sky's teammates, West Odessa and Theo Kinsley were attacked right after helping the team to victory. Professor James came to the rescue this time, while rumors ran rampant that their very own Headmistress fled without doing anything to help. Everyone at the castle was a little more cautious and on edge after that turn of events, since dementors attacking the same place twice was just odd. However, it didn't matter how cautious the students were, since a week before the end of term, the black clad monsters attacked again. This time, there wasn't a place in the castle that was safe, as the dementors crept into pretty much every nook and cranny in the school. This attack culminated in the Great Hall, where the potions class was serving up the cure to the Glee!ice cream that Professor Lafay had rather sneakily had them make. Sky luckily didn't see anything, since she'd decided to skip out of the ruse of a party early, but the party ended with terrified students fleeing the room and the dementors feeding off the Groundskeeper, Mr. Firth, who ended up having his sucked. The term ended on a rather somber note due to this. Fun Facts - Sky is named after an old friend of her mother's (but her name was spelled Skye). Her middle name is from a muggle princess/ duchess. - Sky's favorite color is purple. - Sky's favorite food is tortilla chips. Category: Characters Category: Class of 2082 Category:Slytherin Category:Half-Blood Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni